


Melody

by howtogetawaywithprocrastination



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU where Simon never betrayed the clan, Domestic Saphael, Just a normal night at the hotel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithprocrastination/pseuds/howtogetawaywithprocrastination
Summary: Simon being the curious little baby that he usually is.





	Melody

Simon heard a violin trough the walls of the hotel. 

He did not have a clue of where the music was coming from but he was sure he heard it and that it was a violin. The brunet got up and started to walk around the corridors, trying to find the origin of the melody. 

After about five minutes he found out that it was coming from Raphael’s office and the younger vampire didn’t knew if he should knock or not. Feeling bold, he decided to knock and after two seconds of waiting, he entered the room.

Raphael was sitting in his chair with his eyes closed. He seemed at peace and the sight mesmerized Simon for a moment. 

“What do you want, baby?” The older vampire asked without even opening his eyes. Of course, Raphael would know it was him, he always seemed to know when Simon was around.

“I heard the violin…” He murmured and finally remembered to look for the source of the noise, since the other man certainly was not playing any instrument. Looking through the room, he finally saw the old looking stereo who was playing.

“Do you like it?” The clan leader asked with a soft voice.

“I do, actually. Didn’t know you liked music, though.” At that, he heard the leader snicker. 

“What, because I’m old?” The other asked finally opening his eyes and raising an eyebrow.

“No, because you only seem to care about fashion. Not that I am judging because, boy, do you know how to dress, but I never thought you might have other interests, to be honest. I mean, you don’t even like Star Wars, so...” Simon babbled, only a little bit nervous. 

“You certainly are one of a kind, baby.” Raphael said with clear amusement. “Tell you what, why don’t you sit down and make me company since you like the music?”

“Of course,” Simon sat in the chair in front of the other and smiled, “will you tell me more about yourself, now? Do you have other secret likes that I do not know of? Oh, please tell me, now I’m curious.” 

“Just shut up and enjoy the music, fledgling.” The older man rolled his eyes, trying to not look fond.

“Oh, that’s how it is now, then? Calling me fledgling again? I thought we were pass that. I mean, That’s a rather cold way of referring to the moon of your life, the lover of your nights, the juiciest blood of your cup, the…”

“For God’s sake, will you ever shut up? I swear that I’ll make you sleep on the couch if you don’t stop with those cringe comparisons.” The other glared.

“You said they are cringy yet you don’t deny them…” Simon smirked and then he had to duck when his lover threw a paperweight at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Saphael but to be honest I'm having a tough time to find ideas to write about. This was a small attempt at it and it's not that good, nevertheless, I decided to post, because: why the hell not?
> 
> Kudos if you liked and feel free to ask for a prompt if you want, I rather work with them in AU, though. :)


End file.
